User talk:Ausir
Re: Administrator Hi Ausir. It's a shame, that this wiki is in such a poor condition. If I can help to get it up and running, I willingly accept the offer. Thank you. --Weas-El Talk| 15:44, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Divinity Wiki That's a good idea. This way we'll get rid of that surplus space character in the title "Divinity II_: Ego Draconis Wiki" too. That was going to be my next question. :-) Can you arrange that? Or do I have to request it via e-mail? --Weas-El Talk| 16:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Bot flag My bot Weas-El-Bot would be a great help for tidying up the code. Would you flat it as a bot, please? I know that I usually have to ask for the community's approval, but there actually isn't really an active community to ask. :-/ I'm using the bot at the Inheritance Cycle Wiki and the [[w:c:de.lotr:User:Weas-El-Bot|german The Lord of the Rings Wiki]] at the moment, and there have never been complaints. --Weas-El Talk| 16:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin offer I've just been made admin on Divinity II:Fov Wikia so I'm making a theme on there at the moment. If you would like me to help with the theme on here, I'd be happy to help. KarinDoll 23:44, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Merging the wikis would be ideal. Is that something you could do? There is already duplicate information. KarinDoll 23:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not... Got you message. And I'd be fine with it. I'm not sure who's running the original Divinity wiki but speaking personally I can only devote resources, which is a considerable undertaking in itself, to contribute content to the Divinity II expansion. If I may rant a little... IMHO there are a dozen information sources and guides out there for previous Divinity games notably gamepressure.com. My greatest concern is a disparity in quality between new and old content. However, since there are a few people interested in assisting with the effort it should be fine. Are you merging the two sites or is this something we're going to have to do ourselves? Notably re-upping all the images will be a pain. That's good. Since we're going through all the trouble, I may as well invite the members over at the Larian forum to contribute. I've already announced it. Because I'll want their help in fixing the wiki up. I would have held off as I did with the expansion wiki, but the progress is too slow. It's been going for more than a month. With the extra work load I need to recuit some helpers. BTW, I'm not entirely familiar with the merging process. Should I be contributing to the new divnity wiki before the merge or wait? Am I getting admin access on the new wiki? Questions, questions, more questions... I've got questions, questions, and more questions. You're probably very busy so I'll keep them short... *You mentioned transcluding a section from a page. Do you have an example? *What is the wikia policy on the wordmark? Not the wikia wordmark, but our own wiki's wordmark. Is it a requirement? Can we make it a graphic only without words? Our site designer wants to place the logo under center instead of in the top-left corner. Thanks in advance Candlebbq 22:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for activating the extension. Any clarification on wikia policy for a wiki's wordmark? Candlebbq 23:50, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Merge complete AFAIK the merge looks complete. We're reworking the site design anyway so the important parts are the pages, images, and templates. If they're all imported the job should be done. Candlebbq 00:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Merging wikis Hi Ausir. Some time ago you gave me admin rights on this wiki and we merged it with two or three other wikis, do you remember? Now I think about merging two other wikis, and I hope you'll be able to help me. I'm actually an administrator at the german and the english Eragon wikis. There's a group of seven wikis in different languages, connected with interlanguage links. One of them, the finnish one has only 8 articles and is inactive. But there's another finnish Eragon wiki, with only 31 articles. It's inactive too. We could move the contents from the second wiki to the first and close it. But I need somebody with the required user rights for importing pages. Can you help me with that? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 16:20, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again, maybe you haven't noticed my message above. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 00:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC)